What Really Matters
by Maira The Hedgehog
Summary: It's been years since anyone has seen Amy Rose that is until Shadow stumbled across her in another town. Is Amy happy in this knew life she has chosen and is Shadow going to try to rekindle their old flame or will he lose all interest when he learns she now has a son. (Major sexy ShadAmy addition to Chapter one!)
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Amy and all other Sonic characters are all properties of Saga.

However the OC Chaos, is my creation and does belong to me.

**Major Element Added to this chapter! Even if you have read it before check out the new steamy ShadAmy flash back**

* * *

It was late one evening as Shadow was walking thru a new city. This was his first time visiting this city but was really only there for a mission G.U.N. sent him on. He finished the mission and was about to head back to HQ when he had the strangest urge to look around the town. As if the Chaos energy in the air was telling him to get out more and see the world. Shadow sighed and just followed whatever plans the energy had in store for him.

Shadow soon found himself walking in a park as the sun was setting in the distance.

He stopped a moment as he lets out a long breath, "what am I even doing, it's been over 6 years, why can't I just move on?" He closed his eyes as memories glided to his mind, memories of her, and of better times.

~ Flash back ~

Shadow slowly slid a hand along the shoulder and onto the upper back of the girl before him. He enjoyed the sensation of pink fur between his black and red fingers, he hadn't bothered to put his gloves back on this morning or even his shoes. His other hand was down lower playing with the girls short little pink tail, oh how he loved to play with that tail.

The pink girl moaned the more his hand stroked her tail and might have said something about it if her lips weren't already covered by his. Her glorious moans were like a symphony to his ears, he couldn't get enough of that sound and would do anything to prompt her to make it. He broke the kiss briefly to allow his girl to catch a breath of air but did not expect her to moan out his name, "Sh-Shadow!"

The pink hedgehog panted for a moment eyes still closed from the passion of their most recent set of kisses. The black and red hedgehog was sitting comfortably on her couch and she was straddling his lap, legs spread out on either side of his waist. The female had one gloved hand on his shoulder and fingers of her other gloved hand intagoled in his white chest fur.

Shadow couldn't take it anymore, she was tempting his instincts far to much. He leaned his head down and started slowly licking her neck sending shivers surging through the pink female's spine. Her head tilted to the side and slightly back as her body submitted to his actions. The light licking turned into tender kisses with intermiten nipes at her short neck fur. The girl mound, loud and deep as it all just felt so good.

The ebony male moved his hand up from her back to her solder and started to poll at her selves causing her to gasp, "Sh-Shadow, I… I just put that on."

Shadow chuckled as he licked her neck again, "I am aware." he replied bluntly still polling the strap further off her shoulder, "I still want to take it off."

"Shadow you can't, I have places to go today, things I have to do," The pink female reminded him that their little activity did have to be limited. The pink female gasped, eyes widening as she felt her partner's teeth sink deep into the soft flesh of her neck just over her collar bone. "Sh-Shadow… you already… marked me… last night," she stammered through panting breaths.

Shadow chuckles a bit as the slightly vibrating sensation was felt through his teeth still on her neck. After holding on for a good long time - ensuring the mark would last - he finally released her tender flesh. He licked the mark and small drops of blood that escaped thanks to his bite. "I have to be sure all other males know you are mine," his tone was possessive and also very seductive.

The pink hedgehog giggled at this as her lover nuzaled his head into her neck clearly rubbing his sent on her as well. Yes he was being possessive of her but she knew he was only like that because of how much he loved her. "Your so sill Shadow," once he picked his head up and looked into her eyes she continued. "Of cores I am yours, now and forever."

That simple little statement had a far greater impact on him then he would ever realize. Forgetting the straps of her dress - that was clearly a lost cause - he quickly returned his hand to her back using it to pole her body closer to him. He pressed his lips into hers again starting a new set of passionate, mind blowingly amazing kisses.

The black and red male's tongue began to lick at his female's lips requesting entry into her mouth. She obliged almost immediately giving him complete access to her mouth, her tongue submitting to his the moment it entered. He licked and poked around in her mouth delighting in her taste and the acompening sounds that came along.

When Shadow finally broke the kiss again he left a string of thick saliva between there tongs before polling back far enough to break it. Trying to get some control over the situation the female forced her eyes open to look at Shadow, "don't you have a mission to go on?"

Shadow grawled ever so slightly irritated she would bring up GUN at a time like this. "It's just a mission briefing today, screw Towers, Rouge can just fill me in latter." Seeing as how his current actions were not achieving the desired results Shadow decided it was time to move to the next level. He takes his hand off her tail and moved it to her knee before sliding it up the inside of her leg.

The pink hedgehog gasped eyes getting wid, "Sh-shadow… no," she moaned out even loder than ever. Her heart began to beat even faster in her chest as her breathing became more labored, "That… that's no… no fair." Shadow could tell by the sound in her voice, the fact that she wasn't even trying to stop him and by the new glorias sent that she was very much enjoying his actions.

Shadow chuckles loving the expressions on her face before taking his other hand and pulling her body closer so he could put another deep kiss on her lips, he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He wanted his girl to stay with him despite already being told before that here business today was important.

The pink girl finally managed to steal her lips away from her male to try and reason with him again. "Shadow... I really do... have to go," she breathes out heavily her eyes closing again as she couldn't stop moan between her words. "But I can't… with your hand… between my legs."

Shadow chuckles with a twisted delight plainly visible on his face, "that is entirely the point."

"Sh-SHADOW!... Pleas," with that one, pleading little work his resolve became completely undone.

"Alright, I know when I'm betton," Shadow takes a long deep breath as he slid his hand out from underneath her dress. Slowly her breathing began to return back to normal but the blush on her face still remained. Shadow sighed as he watched her expression as she tried her best to come down from the hormones and adrenaline that had been building up in her system. "You can be so mean Rose, getting me started and not let me finish," he finally took both of his hands off of her.

Finally free from Shadow's grasp the pink hedgehog quickly gets to her feet,"If it makes you feel better we can pick up where you left off tonight. But till then you might want to get to your briefing."

Shadow smirked, looking up at her, "Oh I see what you did, you were giving me something to think about instead of listening to the commander babble."

"Me? Why would I do that?" she said in a playful voice clearly expressing that was her intention.

"Oh, you are so devious," Shadow said putting both his arms behind his back and smirking up at her, so very tempted to jump up and grab her again. "Thou, you might want to change those, I'm not the only one who will be able to smell it."

The pink hedgehog's face turned a brighter shade of red then knuckles fur, "WHY YOU!" She said in a frazzled and embarrassed tone. She quickly ran back into the other room - her bedroom - and quickly rattled around with some stuff before reemerging moments latter. "You worry about your worn things," She almost shouted, her face still red as she through Shadow's gloved and shoes at him.

Shadow couldn't help but smirk as he caught them in mid air thou not in too much of a hurry to put them on just yet. "See you tonight," She called back to him as she quickly jogged out the door. Shadow tilted his head a bit as he watched her tail swishing side to side with each quick step.

The smirk on his face only increased, "What I wouldn't do for that girl."

~ End of Flash back ~

Shadow takes a long deep remorseful breath, "if I had known that was the last time I would see her… I never would have let her walk through that door."

Suddenly something hit him in the back of his leg dragging his thoughts back to reality. He looked down to see a small ball about the size of his fist laying in the grass next to his foot. Shadow raised an eyebrow and bent down to pick it up. As he did this he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Shadow looked up to see a small child between the age of 4 and 5 standing in front of him. There was something familiar about this boy thou Shadow knew he had never seen him before.

He was a young white hedgehog with upturned quills a lot like Shadow but a little shorter, rounder and droop a little lower. He had three spiky bangs and red streaks through his quills. It was a light red, almost pink but not folly pink. He also had red streaks on his arms, legs, bangs and tail. His muzzle was a light peachy tan color. His eyes are big, rounded and cheerful.

But the thing that surprised shadow the most is he could sense an immense power inside him. This was impressive in one so small. The child did not show any sign of fear as he looked up at the typically vary intimidating Shadow. 'Hum, a brave little one,' Shadow thought.

The child approached shadow, "Uh… sir… I'm sorry my ball hit you," The boy said in a respectful tone.

Shadow chuckled, "Its fin, just be more careful. Upset the wrong people and you could really get hurt," he said and tossed the ball to the young boy. Shadow looked around noticing that there was no one ells in the park. "Is there anyone here with you?" Shadow asked trying not to act all stoker-ish about it.

The boy held onto the ball "Oh… My mommy is coming to pick me up soon," he said confidently.

"Is there anyone here with you now?" Shadow asked.

"Ante Elizabeth was here earlier but she..." The boy said and looked at his ball. "She had some important things to do," He said then smiled back up at shadow. "But that's ok, Mommy will be here soon, then we can go home."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "does this happen often?" he asked. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder why he was even bothering with this kid.

"Not a lot," The little white one replied and looked at his ball, "Just when she has to work late."

Shadow looked around the park again, 'great… the chaos energy dragged me here to play babysitter,' he thought to himself rather frustrated. Shadow sighed and knelt down to his level and put his hand on the boys shoulder. "I am going to stay here with you till your mother comes. One as young as you should not be out alone this late at night," Shadow said.

The boy smiles happily glad to have the company, "Alright, thank you Mr.?" He said.

"Shadow, My name is shadow," he replied to the boy's question. "And yours would be?"

"Oh, I'm Chaos," He said and smiles to Shadow.

Shadow then stands back up, "Chas, a fitting name."

"I like your name to ," Chaos said with a big cheerful smile. He then looked at the ball then back at Shadow "Do you want to play with me?"

Shadow just folded his arms and razed an eye brow, "no, I do not play."

Chaos tilted his head to the side in a confused way. "Why not, playing is fun, I thought everyone plays. Didn't you play when you were a kid."

Shadow hesitated for a moment trying to decide how to tell such a small child why he never even was a kid. He finally sighed, "Let's just say my existence is not typical."

Chaos blinked a little confused, "oh, uh...I know," He said getting an idea. "I can teach you how to play, I'm really good at it."

"Uh... no, that's ok," Shadow quickly and awkwardly replied. 'Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into.'

Chaos giggled as he put the ball down on the ground "It's not hard, here i show you." He said and rolled the ball over to Shadow hitting his shoe. "Now you just kick it and then I go get it."

Shadow looked down at the ball for a moment then glanced around the park making sure there really was no one around to see this. After being certain the park was empty he looked back at the ball. 'I guess it can't hurt to just… kick it,' he thinks to himself then without even unfolding his arms he lightly kicked the ball.

Chaos' eyes lit up with excitement as the ball started to roll and bounce away from them. "Yay," He called out carefully as he chased after the ball laughing as he ran.

His little laugh of joy was so infectious Shadow couldn't help but chuckle, at least a little. He unfolded his arms and started to follow the little white hedgehog chasing the ball. Before Shadow knew it they had a nice little game going as they each took turns kicking the ball, Shadow doing his best not to kick it so hard it would fly out of the park.

After a bit of time Chaos then stopped and looked over at Shadow. "Uh... ... I gotta go potty," Chaos said a bit nervous.

Shadow chuckles. "I saw a bathroom back that way. Come on, ill take you there," Shadow said then led Chaos to the parks bathroom. Chaos went inside and Shadow stood watch outside.

Then a voice came from the distance, "Chaos, Elizabeth, I'm here!"

Shadows ear twitched when he heard that. 'Wait... I know that voice.' He thought to himself. Just as shadow looked in that direction he came face to face with nun other then. "Amy?" Shadow said in shock and amazement at the pink female hedgehog in front of him. In that moment he felt his heart skip a beat just seeing her.

"Sh-Shadow, Is that really you?" Amy said in shock.

"Ya of course it's me, how many black hedgehogs do you know?" Shadow said taking a step toward her. "It's been years since I last saw you," he said still stunned.

Amy blushed a little looking down at her dirty apron, "I must look like a complete wreck."

Shadow takes another step towards her putting a gentle hand on her check. "You look as beautiful as ever Amy."

Amy began to blush even more, "oh Shadow, you always were such a charmer."

"I've missed you Amy," Shadow said.

Amy then polled back taking several steps away from him. "Wait, what are you doing here?... How did you find me?" Amy said sounding nervous.

Shadow gets a confused look on his face when he noticed the tone in her voice. "I was in town on a mission and just happened to be walking through this park when I ran into some kid."

"Mommy," Chaos suddenly said as he came out of the bathroom and ran over to Amy hugging her legs.

"Wait? What?" Shadow said in shock, "Mommy?" He added eye twitching.

Amy blushed a little, "uh... Ya," she said bending down and picking Chaos up, "This is my son, Chaos Rose Hedgehog."

"Oh... uh," Shadow said taking a step backwards. "I didn't know you... had a son," Shadow added. "Does anyone else know?"

"Well... not any of my old friends, just some from around her," Amy replied.

"If you have friends around her then what was he doing in the park by himself?" shadow asked a bit of concern and frustration in his voice.

"What... Chaos is this true?" Amy asked looking at the little white hedgy who had his ears folded down now.

"We'll... Anty Elizabeth had an emergency... She had to leave quickly," Chaos replied. "But I was fine mommy. The nice man, , said he would stay with me."

Amy sighed then looked at Shadow, "thank you for watching him. I'm going to have a talk with her about leaving Chaos alone like that."

"I had some free time… I better be getting back to my mission," shadow said a bit nervously but just barley. The thought of Amy with a son was making him rather tense and a sharp sting began to form in his chest.

"Alright... Good by Shadow," Amy said as shadow nodded.

"By... Rose," Shadow said and walked off.

Amy turned the other way and started walking. She sighed rather disappointed, "I was right," Amy said to herself. 'I knew he would react so acwordly. He has always hated kids.'

Shadow continued walking in the other direction as Amy but could not get her out of his head. "So this is where she ended up. I have always wondered what had happened to her." Shadow takes a long deep breath. "How quickly she moved on."

To be continued…

* * *

Tell me what you think of this chapter. What's your favorite part… least favorite part… I rely need feedback T_T Badly. (Yes I am still working on my spelling so please don't tell me that its bad I already know that.)


	2. At The Restaurant

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Amy and all other Sonic characters are all properties of Saga.

However the OC Chaos, is my creation and does belong to me

* * *

Shadow lept from rough top to rough top keeping himself separated from the general population that was scurrying about their day below him. The mission was over, so he had no reason to stay but he just... couldn't get himself to leave. He stopped on one rough and looked down at the street, watching the people meandering about like little ants. He takes a long deep breath as he folded his arms. "What am I even doing here?" he said to himself.

Just then a static sound came from the communicator on his wrist. His ears twitched as the sound got to his ear and he sighed in frustration, this was the last thing he wanted at that moment. "Agent Shadow, report in!" The voice was just another agent of G.U.N. assigned to checking in on the progress of missions.

Shadow sighed with frustration as he lifted up the device on his wrist. "The mission had been completely, target eliminated." Shadow replied knowing he should have given this report in person.

"Excellent work against Shadow, you're still the best. Report back to HQ for your next briefing."

"Ya know, I don't think so," shadow replied rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You tell the commander I am taking an extended leave of absence effective immediately until I find out what the hell im even doing here. If he tries to send anyone after me I will kill them on sight. After all the crap I have put up with and all I have done for you people I think I deserve some time to be left alone." Shadow said then polled the communicator out from under his glove. He dropped it on the ground and slammed his shoe down onto it very hard smashing it.

Shadow then sighed but this time with some relief but also a hint of sadness as his ears hug down a bit. "I just… need a brack." he takes a long deep breath trying to calm himself down from that little outburst.

Shadow then jumped down using window ledges and awnings to make his way down the side of the building to street level. Once again he beagain following how the chaos energy in the air was tugging at him. He twitched his ear as he realizes it was leading him to a little restant. "Really?" Shadow said a little irritated but he didn't know anything better to do and simply walked in. When he got to the counter he was a little surprised with what he found.

"Hello, my name is Amy I will be your... Shadow?" Amy said in shock ",what are you doing here? I thought you would go back home."

"Oh, Ya... the mission was longer than I thought... So I'm going to be in town for a while longer," shadow said but thought to himself, 'why did I just lie to her.'

"We'll I... I gess ill be your server today. Can I show you to a table?" Amy said finished her introduction.

"Alright," Shadow said then Amy led him to a table. On the way there something caught shadows eye. There was Amy's son, Chaos, sitting in a corner both. "What is your son doing her?" Shadow asked a little confused.

"Oh, I couldn't find a babysitter so I had to bring him with me," Amy said and gave Shadow a menu.

"Why doesn't your husband watch him. Or is he at work as well?" shadow asked a little confused.

Amy looked at shadow putting a hand on her hip, "I'm not married Shadow."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "But... Wait, your not?"

Amy sighed and held her other hand out. "Does it look like there's a rig on my finger," she said rather irritated. "Everyone assumes that because I have a son that I'm either married or a slut. Well I'm nether and if you can't except that then just shut up and read the stupid menu," Amy said and quickly left in a huff.

Shadow's ears turned back as he just stared and blinked in shock. "We'll... that wasn't expected." He takes a deep breath as his ears returned to normal. He looked down at the menu but he couldn't focus on what to eat with thought of Amy's reaction reaching through his head.

Amy then comes back a bit later after calming down. She got Shadows order then turned to leave when shadow sighed. "Rose, I didn't mean to assume anything or implay there was something wrong that your not married. All I meant was I can't see why a man with even half a mind would ever let you go."

Amy stopped walking but didn't turn around. She held the menu close in front of herself, "But you let me go Shadow," she said in an oddly numb voice. Her ears shifted back as if to hear Shadow's response better.

"That... was the biggest mistake of my life," he said looking up at Amy hoping she would turn around.

"Your… your food will be right out," she said and quickly walked into the kitchen. Shadow could not read the emotion in her voice and watched her a moment with a little concern.

Shadow then looked back down at the table. "I never should have stopped looking for you," he said to himself and sighed then looked over at Chaos sitting in his corner both. 'Then maybe he would never had a chance to hurt you.' Shadow thought, referring to chaos' father.

Fore hours latter Amy's boss came over to her. "ok, I think we can handle the rest from here."

"Thank you ma'am," Amy said as she put some dirty plays in the sink in the back room. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry again for bring Chaos in today."

"It's ok, I understand your situation and he is always so well behaved," Amy's boss replied. "oh, one more thing before you go," she said pulling out an envelope and handing it over to Amy. "That black hedgehog you served a couple hours ago insisted I make sure this got to you. It's odd, he didn't really seem like a big tipper to me, you must have somehow impressed him."

With curiosity Amy open the envelope to see $100. Amy got wide-eyed seeing this knowing his bill had barely been $20. 'Oh Shadow, you didn't need to do that,' Amy thought to herself and couldn't help but smile a little.

After cleaning up a bit, clocking out and leaving the back area Amy walked over to Chaos and put her hand on his shoulder, "you ready to go sweety?"

"Yes mommy," Chaos said and quickly packed up his crayons and put them in a little old backpack. He jumped down and took a hold of Amy's hand as the two left the restaurant to head for home. They walked for an hour before Chaos got two tiered to walk any more. He tried very hard to keep going but Amy could see he had enough.

"Chaos, you need to rest," Amy said and gently picked up the little hedgy.

"I... I can walk... Mommy," Chaos protested but not very well. His little ears were folded down against his head and his eyes were barely open, he was such a tiered little guy.

"It's ok, you walked much farther today. Soon you might even make it all the way home," Amy said and smiled.

"Ya, maybe tomorrow," Chaos said happily, his tail making a couple slow little wags.

"Not tomorrow sweetheart, you will be with Samantha tomorrow," Amy said calmly as she was carrying Chaos in her arms.

"Oh... but I want to… to go with you mommy," Chaos said as he rested his little head on amy's shoulder. "I'll be good... I promise!"

Amy sighed as her ears folded down, she hated being away from him just as much as she knew he wanted to be with her. "I know baby... But mommy can't always bring you with her. I wish I could but I can't, you know that."

"I know," Chaos said as his ears drooped down rather sad to have to be separated. "I.. I love you mommy."

Amy closed her eyes for a moment as a small tear appeared at the corner of her eye but it quickly faded. "Thank you Chaos, I love you too," She said rubbing his back, "my little man."

Chaos quickly fell asleep as Amy hummed to walked another half an hour before they finally got to their apartment. The windows of every building in the area had bars on them and their door had three locks on it. This was not the safest of areas but it was all Amy could afford. Amy looked around before opening her door, quickly closed and locking it. She takes a deep breath glad to be off the street.

Amy looks back into the apartment and sighed. It was very small with one room acting as kitchen, living room and dining room. There was a door that led into a very small bathroom and a set of stars that lead up to a small loft space set up as a bedroom. She looked down at her little son and another tear appeared in her eye. "You deserve so much better than this," She said quietly not wanting to wake him.

Amy carried little Chaos up the stars and got him ready for bed. He woke up a little as she put his PJ's on him but only just slightly. She then laid him down, put a blanket over him and kissed his head. "Sleep well my little angel," She said.

"Night… mommy," Chaos muttered before falling back to sleep again.

Amy smiled to him for a moment before heading back down the stairs and going to the kitchen table. She polled some books out from a bag on the floor and started working on some homework. Not only did Amy have a full time job working at the restaurant but she was also taking classes to become a nurse. She worked on her school work till 2 am before packing it back up and headed upstairs. She got herself changed and slowly got in bed next to the sleeping Chaos and gently stroked his little head. She was completely exhausted but looking at his sleepy little face made her smile. She would do anything for her little man and he made everything she went thou worth it.

"Some day, I will make you a better life, I promise," Amy said as she put her head down and quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. What's your favorite part… least favorite part… I rely need feedback T_T Badly. (Yes I am still working on my spelling so please don't tell me that its bad I already know that.)**

My favorite Line(s) from this chapter...

** "All I meant was I can't see why a man with even half a mind would ever let you go." - Shadow**

**"But you let me go Shadow" - Amy**


	3. Brave Protecter

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Amy and all other Sonic characters are all properties of Saga.

However the OC Chaos, is my creation and does belong to me.

**theflamingpanda Thank you for the review, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

"But mommy, I will be good, I promise" Chaos pleaded from where he was sitting on the end of the bed. His ears were dropping down with a sad pleading expression on his face. "I can help you with the napkins again? Or maybe I can..."

"Oh Chaos, you're breaking my heart," Amy replied as she stopped getting ready for work and put her arms around her little boy. "I'm so sorry," she added as tears were coming to her eyes. "I wish I could have you with me always, but sometimes… adults need to do things for reasons that little ones don't understand."

Chaos' ears dropped down a little more as he snifalles, "I… I understand," his voice was shaky and clearly very sad but was trying his best to be brave.

Amy then moved to rest her forehead on Chaos little forehead as they look into eachothers eyes. "But don't you worry i will be back as fast as I can, and don't forget I got the whole day off tomorrow." Amy reminded the little Albino hedgehog who's eyes instantly brightened up. "We can spend all day together doing anything you want," she added rubbing her nose on his.

"Ok mommy," Chaos replied, his more normally cheerful voice and demeanor back in place thou amy could tell a little of it was to try and cheer her up as well, she smiled so proud of her little man.

Just then a knock came to the door, "Just a minute," Amy called down. She turned to Chaos as she grabbed her shoes, "can you help me with my bag?"

Chaos's little ears perked up and his eyes light up with sheer delight, "I'm on it Mommy," he declared with excitement as he ran to grab Amy's work bag then proceeded to follow her down the stars. By the time he got down the pink hedgehog had already answered the door and an orange and yellow hedgehog was walking in. "Good Morning Aunty Samantha," Chaos said cheerfully trying to wave to her without dropping his mothers slightly too heavy for him work bag.

Samantha giggled a little at the adorable sight, "Good morning to you to little Chaos."

Chaos carefully carried the bag over to and with a little straining grunt managed to get the bag onto the kitchen counter where Amy normally would put it before work. Amy herself was finishing putting her work shoes on. "I'm sorry I can't talk much but I'm running a little late this morning. I already fed Chaos so he shouldn't need anything till lunch."

"Alright, I understand," Samantha replied as she put her bag down by the couch.

Amy finished gathering the rest of her stuff then turned to chaos sitting on the little stool by the kitchen counter. "Behave for Samantha alright," Chaos nodded in agreement of that request and smiled to his mother. Amy put her forehead on his again looking into his bright red eyes. "I love you so very much my little Chaos"

"I love you too mommy," Chaos replied, his eyes glistening with the smallest of little pleas to go with her but that was clearly just his heart wishing rather then the boy trying to change her mind.

"I will see you when I get home," Amy kissed the little hedgehogs forehead before finally polling herself away from him to head to work. She has always had just as hard of a time leaving him as he did when she left, but being a single mother trying to raise her son alone the best she could there really was no other option.

Several hours later Chaos was standing up on his little stool as he was washing the dishes vary carfaly in the sink to help Samantha clean up from lunch. He was giggling and quit pleased with how good he was being but stopped when his ear twitched and he quickly turned to the front door.

Samantha noticed and turned to look at the little white hedgehog, "is something wrong?"

Chaos's ears twitched again, they were both perked as if trying to hear something on the other side of the dore. "Someone's at the door."

Samantha turned for the door looking very confused, she posed a moment straining her ears to try and hear something but never did. "I don't hear anything, maybe it's just..."

But before the orange and yellow female could finish her sentence the door comes flying open with a very loud bang as it slammed against the wall. Standing in the doorway was a grungy looking male badger holding what looked to be lock picking tools, "too easy."

Samantha grabbed Chaos off his stool and shrank down as low as she could, "go hide" She insisted as quietly as she could, "now!" The tiny hedgehog nodded and ran to a small little hiding place under the couch, only accessible by someone with his small size. Once knowing Chaos was safely hidden she started to try and sneak to the bathroom but she wouldn't get to fare.

"What's this?" the man said as he suddenly grabbed her by her quilts and polled her up to her feet with a yelp of pain. "I didn't know this place was occupied, and by such a lovely young female."

"No, let me go, please," Samatha pleaded starting to get very scared, but at least Chaos was out of danger.

"Are you here all alone, in this neighborhood, you must be askin' for it," The badger said wrapping an arm around her and started to touch parts of her body that should not be touched by a stranger.

"NO!" She called out and grabbed his arm with both hands polling it up to her face and bit it as hard as she could.

"BITCH!" the male yelled as loud as he could as he thru her into the wall hard. She fell to the ground with a yelp of pain, she desperately tried to get to her feet but she had no strength left after that hit. "I was going to take you gently but forget that, I'm going to make you cry out as I slame into you, so buckle up bitch!"

All of the sodden Chaos jumped between his babysitter and the attacking male badger. His quills raised up trying to make them spiky and himself as big as he could. He glared at the man, red streaks in the corner of his eyes making them look more sharp and slanted in aggression. He growled as loud and deep as his little thought would let, baring his teeth trying to look as scary as he could. "No! I won't let you hurt her!"

"What?... where the hell did you come from?" the man yelled taken aback by the boys sudden appearance and his impressive demonstration. After a moment he realizes that the white hedgehog was just a small kid and in light of such realisation just started to laugh. "How lam do you think I am to be scared away by a little puff ball."

"Chaos run, get out of here, you can't fight a grown up" Samantha pleaded trying to convince the kid she was supposed to be caring for to save himself.

Chaos continued to grewal with his teeth bared at the man. This little tacktick would have worked very well with his pears, children of the same age or slightly older than him. Unforchunetly for Chaos this was not a child but a grown man who had learned over his years to decipher more subtle body language. Unbeknownst to the white and red hedgehog his ears were pinned back and down against his head betrayed his true emotion.

"I'll teach you what it means to fear," the badger yelled as he polled up his fist and began to swing at the brave little hero.

Chaos got wide eyed and let out a loud high pitched squeak as fear rushed thou him. Suddenly he turned his body around, somehow instinctively knowing that his sharp quills where his best defence. The man's fist went straight into sharp white quills stabbing through his gloves, scratching and cutting his hand up. The force of the blow sent Chaos flying forward to the ground and the man pulled backwards yelling from the pain in his hand.

The attacker growled angrily as he held onto his injured hand. "You are going to pay for that you little brat!"

Chaos quickly turned back around to face the man staggering to get to his feet. He growled again puffing his quills up as he suddenly launched at the man slamming his head right into his knee.

The attacker yelped in pain taking a step backwards. He knew very well that hedgehogs were known for being fast, but he did not anticipate this kind of speed from such a little one. "Ok, no more nice guy," He yelled. As Chaos was charging in again at the man's other lag he quickly swung at the small boy knocking him back down onto his but.

Chaos looked up to see the man's fist flying back at him with no way to turn himself around. He made another desperate loud and high pitched squeak as he clamped his eyes shut and crouched down preparing for the strike, but a strik never came.

"What the hell?" Came the voice of the male badger.

Chaos opened his eyes to see the attacker with his fist mere inches away from his face. There was also another hand holding onto the man's wrist stopping it. Chaos' eyes looked up to see who it was that had stopped the blow and gasped recognising who it was. "Mr. Shadow!?"

Shadow squeezed the man's wrist as the pain became very apparent on his face. "How pathetic do you have to be to attack a small child." Shadow said in a clearly vary pissed voice. He polled the mans hand back away from Chaos. "I think it's time you learned what it's like to be so completely outclassed."

Shadow then shifted positions so fast his body was just a bler till he was standing between Chaos and the attacker. He took his other hand and slammed it into the man's stomach so hard he went flying right out the still open apartment door and over the second story railing. He kicked on his shoes and launched out the door getting down to the first floor and beneath the badger before he landed. He punched him right in the back, sending him flying high in the air. He smirked then teleported beside the man as he did a sideways spin slamming his heel into the badgers's chest sending him plummeting into the concrete HARD. Shadow landed next to him perfectly on his feet and his arms folded. He stared down at the attacker in his newly formed crater groaning in complete pain. "Next time you feel like attacking those weaker than you remember today."

Shadow stared down at the clearly vary hurt but not dead man with his typical dismissive scowl with arms folded in disapproval. But within his own thoughts he was a bit stunned and a little concerned. He did not intend on using THAT much force on the man, what could have caused Shadow to retaliate against the attacker so sharply.

Shadow's ear pivots towards a sound, then looked as he sees little Chaos peeking through the second story railing right outside the apartment. "WOW, that was amazing," Chaos chered with excitement.

Shadow smirked at the boys enthusiasm for his handy work then jumped up landing next to Chaos who, despite seeing that very impressive display of Shadows abilities, still showed no fear in his eyes regarding the black hedgehog. "Humh, Your quit the brave little one," Shadow crouched down to be on the same level as the little white one. "But you have much to learn if your going to try and protect those you care for."

"Will you teach me?" Chaos asked to Shadow his eyes lighting up. "I want to be strong enough to help and protect my mommy."

Shadow smirked, he may not know much about kids and how to… handle them, But fighting is something he knew all too well. Also the idea of teaching this kid how to protect Amy when he wasn't around didn't seem like a bad idea either. "I will teach you what you need to know but you will have to do exactly what I say, Understand?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Shadow Sir" Chaos said with excitement bubbling up in his form.

Shadow looked down at the white and red hedgy for a moment but then he got a strange urge to straighten the boys quilts, possibly even… groum him. Shadow quickly shuck his head to try and reject that thought before stands up and turns his body towards the door. "Alright, But first we need to check on the woman you were protecting."

Chaos quickly turned to the doorway and started running inside. "Oh ya I forgot, Aunty Samantha" he called out as he ran back into the apartment and over to her.

Later that day the sun was nearly down when Amy was finally getting back to her apartment. She was about to turn around the last corner before going up the stars when she heard a sound that she instantly recognised. She gasped and quickly started running, "hold on Chaos I'm coming," she called out as a rush of adrenaline surged through her body. She turned around the corner running towards the sound only to be surprised by what she saw.

Out in a little grassy area between the apartment complex's playground and her apartment building was Chaos laying on his back. He was giggling with a big smile on his face despite being a little dirty and scuffed up. "I did it, I did it," He cheated out in excitement.

That's when Amy noticed Shadow walking towards him. "Very basic attempt but I think you have the concept down."

As Amy approached she didn't notice Shadow's ear turn in her direction and his nose twitch to smell what was approaching. After quickly recognising Amy's sent he proceeded to pretend as though he didn't notice. "What is going on here?!" Amy demanded as she got close to them, her quills slightly raised up from the earlier scare.

Both boys turned to the approaching mother with completely different reaction. Shadow just folded his arms and smirked a little. Chaos jumped to his feet with excitement as he ran over, lept into Amy's arms and thru his won around her neck. "Welcome home mommy," He said happily wagging his tail.

Amy couldn't help but giggle a little about Chaos' warm reception and hugged him back. "Thank you sweaty, but what are you doing outside? Where is Samantha?" Amy asked then looked up at Shadow. "How did you find Chaos?"

"I was just walking around when I heard a strange squeak sound resonating in my ear," as shadow mentioned that Amy got a very shocked look on her face. Shadow posed for a moment glancing over at her and raising an eyebrow. He pondered a moment if he should ask about it when she forced her expression to neutralize and motioned for him to continue. Shadow shrugged internally and decided not to press the matter, "I decided to follow the direction the sound came from and stumbled upon your apartment getting robbed."

"ROBED!?" Amy blurted out her eyes getting wide in shock and fear.

"Oh but mommy, Mr. Shadow saved us," Chaos said getting Amy's attention back on him. "You should have seen Mr. Shadow he was amazing, that big meany didn't even stand a chance," he said getting out of her arms. "He was like boom," Chaos said throwing his fist into empty space. "Then like wack," Chaos said pretending to punch the air above him. "Then he just like, disappeared…" Chaos said sounding like that little fact alone had blown his little mind, "then he was in the air," Chaos said jumping around a couple times as if he was trying to look like he was in the air. "Then he knocked him back to the ground," Chaos explained as he kicked the dirt and turned back to Amy. "It was so cool mom."

Amy's expression grew more and more worried with every action Chaos mad knowing Shadow's fighting style was not safe for children to be imitating. She then looked up at Shadow with a face that seemed just as angry as worried. "Did you really just beat up some man in front of my son?"

Shadow got a bit of a frustrated expression on his face "Oh, would you rather I had just let the guy continue hitting him."

Amy gasped as she turned back to Chaos, "He hit you?" she asked in a panic as she got down on her knees in front of him and began looking him over. "Are you hurt? where did he hit you?"

"Mommy I'm fine," Chaos said in a whiny - trying not to get smothered by his mother - voice.

"He turned around and let the guy get a fist full of quils softening the blow," Shadow explained in a voice that almost sound… imprested. "The boy's got good instincts."

Amy froze upon hearing that but not for vary long as Chaos started to get excited again. "Ya, and Mr. Shadow is teaching me how to fight like a big boy." The look on Amy's face turned to panic once more as chaos polled away from her. "Look, look what I can do," he declared with enthusiasm. The albino hedgehog stuck his tongue out looking as though he was concentrating very hard. His little but wiggaled a bit as he started to arch his back up letting his shoulders drop down a bit. He started quickly shifting his weight from one foot to the other before starting to pick up the foot that his wait wasn't on each time it shifted. Then all the sudden he threw his head forward and down and bolled up forming himself into a tiny little spin dash rolling around in the grass.

Amy watched for a moment her face growing more panicked before turning to shadow her eyes quickly filling with rage as she jumped to her feet. "You taught him how to SPIN DASH!" amy yelled louder with each word.

Shadow was taken aback by this sudden outburst and it was clear on his face as well as the confusion of why she would have such a reaction to something as natrol to the hedgehog species as a spin dash. "But… he's a hedgehog… shouldn't he learn it"

"No Shadow," Amy quickly snapped back, "I didn't want him fighting, did you ever consider that?"

Shadow sighed knowing what he was about to say is not what Amy wanted to hear. "There is fight in the boy, he is brave and his instincts are sharp. He will fight whether you teach him or not, all you can do is choose to prepare him or leave him to figure it out on his own, but you can not keep him from the fight."

Just then they both heard Chaos come unrolled and land with an owf in the grass followed by the most adorably joyfall giggles. Amy quickly moved a hand up to her moth as she watched the small boy in the grass. "I… I can't have him fighting, I can't handle worried about him, if he will be ok, if he will even come back. I spend so long worried about Sonic… then about you… I can't go through that with Chaos too."

Shadow could hear the distress in her voice and knew there would be tears in her eyes even without turning to look. He looked down, letting his arms unfold knowing that part of her fears was his own fault. "He only wants to protect you Amy, to protect those he loves." Shadow explained his voice low and reassuring. "You know better than anyone that I could not say no to such a request."

Amy takes a long deep breath, "Yes, I think I understand," She replied as she watched Chaos getting up and shaking off some dirt from his fur and quills.

"Did you see me? did you see me?" Chaos said as he bounded over to the two adults watching him.

Amy giggled at the overly enthusiastic youngster and picked him up. "Yes, im so very impressed, my little man is growing so fast." The two started rubbing their noses together and did not notice Shadow watching with a hint of longing in his eyes.

He looked down closing his eyes and takes a slow deep breath before turning to walk away from the happy little family. Chao's ear pivoted to the sound of Shadow walking away, "Thank you Mr. Shadow."

Shadow turned back around and smirked, "Any time kid."

Amy looked down at the big smile on Chaos' face then turned to the one he was looking at. "Shadow… why don't you come to my apartment for a bit, I need to get Chaos ready for bed then I can thank you properly for saving him."

Shadow froze momentarily as he heard that phrase, it was a phrase she had used before and if memory serves him then that was one of the best nights of his life. Shadow did not let that last long as a pleased smirk came to his face, "as you wish."

To be continued…

* * *

there are some important little details in this chapters that where not explained, hop you saw them *wink*

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. What's your favorite part… least favorite part… I rely need feedback T_T Badly. (Yes I am still working on my spelling so please don't tell me that its bad I already know that.)**


	4. New Arrivals and New Planes

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Amy and all other Sonic characters are all properties of Saga.

However the OC Chaos, is my creation and does belong to me.

wow, I think this is my longest chapter so are... and the funniest thing is it practically just sliped out of my head. I was trying to work on another chapter when I got a small idea for this one and out it came before I even knew I LOL well I hope you enjoy it.

**Amefloza13** \- Thank you for your comment, it means a lot! But Amy has her reasons for not wanting Chaos to fight. Amy is afraid that Chaos will get himself into danger as Sonic and Shadow always do. She can't handle the thought of him getting hurt, she cant stand the thought of losing him, she almost lost him before. It is only the heart of a mother who wants to keep her little baby safe. But yes, that thief deserved to be beaten... by Shadow!

* * *

The next day Shadow was standing on the top of the roof of Amy's apartment building watching as Amy and Little Chaos played in the park oblivious that he never left the area after last night. Shadow's ear twitched and pivoted slightly when a flapping sound dragged his mind back into reality. He sighed a little bit in frustration recognising the aprotching sent in the air but he did not turn to face it. "So, they sent you thinking I wouldn't kill you."

"Actually the commanded wanted to send in a squad or two to retrieve you but since I was in the room when the agent gave her report I convinced him to let me handle you," Rouge - Shadow's old partner in team dark - said as she landed on the roof near him. "You should have seen how much that old human panicked when he heard you, of all people, suddenly wanted a leave of absence for an unknown time, he looked like he was going to wet himself," rouge added clearly very amused with the stitchuation.

Shadow just let our a huff of disapproval and annoyance. "I'm not going back… not yet at least."

Rouge let out a slightly larger breath then normal as she started to get a more serious mood about her. "But all jokes aside Shadow, GUN is not going to leave YOU out here alone without at least some agent keeping track of you, you know that."

"Stupid paranoyed humans," Shadow grumbaled under his breth. "Try to destroy the world and your laboled for life."

Rouge couldn't help herself as she laughed out loud at Shadows statement But when she got a glare from Shadow she cleared her thought, "oh… You weren't joking… ok then."

The black and red hedgehog sighed loosening up a bit seeing the humor in his last statement and decided to let the bats laugher slide. He let his arms relax to his sieds, "I have been doing everything they ask of me almost non stop for the last 8 years, I think I deserve a break." Shadow then ran a hand up onto his head and down thru his quills. "But no, they just see me as a living weapon and what kind of weapon needs a break. Just stick some more ammo in it and keep going," Shadow said almost as if he didnt realise how funny that sounded.

Rouge lets her wings fold back in place as she smiled at Shadow. "I can understand needing a break," she said then gets a more puzzled look on her face. "What I find concerning is why so sodden and why here of all places? This isn't exactly a vacation spot." Rouge then noticed that - other than an occasional glance at her - he had not taken his eyes off something. "What are you even looking at?" She asked as she walked closer to the edge.

Rouge look down to finally see Amy playing in the park. "Oh, now I understand, after all these years you finally found Amy, you know you could have just told me that and saved me a lot of time." Just then Rouge's eye noticed the little white and red hedgehog Amy was playing with, "Wow, Shadow…is that?"

"No!" Shadow snapped abruptly cutting Rouge off, "what your thinking is not even possible."

Rouge then looked over at Her dark team mate a little confused. "And how are you so sure of that mister we all knew you were in her pants anyway."

Shadow took his eyes off the two playing on the playground and turned to look at The white bat vary confused. "But Amy didn't wear pants, she always had that red dress."

Rouge quickly put a hand up, "It's a figure of speech hun, It just means you where having sex with the girl and don't you even try to deny it. You always seemed less stressed and moody after you got a little action." Rouge then put a hand on her hip again and gave Shadow a seductive smirk. "If action was all you needed you could have just asked me."

Shadow's expression turned dull in a hurry. "Rouge I have told you before and I will tell you again, I was not, am not and will not every be interested." the black hedgehog tone was very harsh and cold with his words trying to be sure that point got acrost.

Rouge thou her hands up defensively, "alright chill out mister picky, at least you found something to interest you." She then looked down at Amy and smirked, "at first I was very surprised that she actually got you to relax for a change."

Shadow just let out a huff of disapproval at that concept and turned his attention back to Amy and her son. "People need to stay out of my business."

"So," Rouge said putting her hands on her hips again, "what makes you so sure that the son of the girl you were having sex with isn't yours? Because I hope your aware that sex is how people get kids." The bluntness of Rouges words and tone was a little unsettling to Shadow but he buried that behind his mask of nonchalant dismissal.

"The boy is 4 years old, 5 at the most based on his adg markers and Amy left us 6 and a half years ago. So unless pregnancy takes more than 18 months then there is no way the child could be mine."

"Wait, how do you know about age markers?" Rouge aked getting very confused. "I didn't think you of all people would be interested in child development?"

Shadow just rolled his eyes at that statement. "I may not have been born in the traditional sense but I didn't start out as an adult ya know, I did do some growing myself. I remember over hearing the scientists talking about different age markers and how my development compared to that of a standard mobian hedgehog."

"Hum, I always wondered about that," Rouge said with a thoughtful look. Her expression then turned more sly, "Oh... I wish I could see you are a…" she started to say when she got a complete death glare from the easily angered hedgehog, "or maybe not." needing to make a quick change of subject Rouge looked at Shadow then back to the little white hedgehog Amy was now pushing on the swing. "But he looks so much like you. I have never seen another hedgehog with your quill shape before."

"Amy would not have left if she was pregnant and she would have told me if I had a son." Shadow replied then closed his eyes. "I don't know who the boys father is but I know its not me. Perhaps Amy is just attracted to hedgehogs with power."

Roge thought for a moment then takes a long deep breath. "Alright, then it's settled," the albino bat said stretching her wings and arms out a bit behind her back. "I'm just going to have to stick around so you can keep doing what you need to do here and G.U.N. will stay off your back so you can have your brack."

For a moment there was completely silice from the black hedgehog as he watched the seen before him. Rogue gave him some time to process what she has just suggested knowing in the end he would see the benefit of this option aposd to any others. "Thank you Rouge" he finally replied in a low voice but Rouge could hear the hint of relief and gratitude in this simple words.

Rouge chuckles as she spread her wings out again. "Don't thank me, now I get a vacation and still get paid for it."

Shadow chuckles a little as he let a small smirk appeared on his face. "Same old Rouge," he said mostly to himself as the bat began to fly away. His attention now returned folly to the two playing below as a deep regretful sigh escaped his lips, "I don't even know what I did wrong this time. How did I misread the signals so badly?" Another sigh escaped his lips as he began to recall what happened the night before.

~ Flash back ~

Amy came walking down the stairs after finally getting Chaos to sleep. "Thanks for waiting Shadow, It can be hard to get him to sleep sometimes."

Shadow just smirked in response, "No worries, I've got time."

"I see G.U.N. is getting more flexible with your missions," Amy said with a little giggle.

Shadow just shrugged, "It's one of those, hurry up and wait sort of things."

Amy then started walking towards the kitchen, "I'm going to make some tea, do you want any?"

"Ya, sure, I wouldn't mind a cup." Shadow replied from where he had been sitting on her couch to wait. Amy fitoled around in the kitchen trying to be as quiet as she could not wanting to whack the little sleeper just up in the loft above the kitchen. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Not really much, or at least not really anything interesting. Just going to work a lot and spending my free time caring for Chaos." Amy explained rather quietly but knowing Shadow's sharp ears could hear it as she waited for the water to boil. "I have started taking some classes as the local college to," The pink female started to say then blushed a little, "to become a nurse."

Shadow looked over at her with an impressed expression, "well that's rather impressive, I didn't know you wanted to be a nurse."

"Well, I didn't, at least not 6 years go. But when Chaos was born he… he was a rather sick little boy… there were times it didn't seem like he was going to make it." Shadow's ears folded back hearing the pain in her voice and wishing he could have been there to help her through it. "But seeing how much work and care the nurses put into helping him to get better and how they tried to help me have hope through. It made me want to have the chance to help another mom and baby through that hard time."

Shadow let a small smile come to his face as he listened to her story. "You really are an amazing woman Amy, you have such a warm heart." The pink girl couldn't help to blush at Shadows statement as she looked down at the counter, "I am sure you will be a great nurse."

Amy looked over to him as her blush increased a little but a smile came to her face, "Thanks Shadow."

Not long after that the water started to boil and Amy took it off fast to prevent the nose from waking the tiny sleeper. She made the tea, still remember how Shadow licked his. She then walked back over to where the male hedgehog was sitting on the couch, she handed him a cup before sitting down herself. She takes a long sip of her tea before taking a long deep breath relaxing into the couch. She then turned her attention back to the blak and red male sitting next to her. "I really do appreciate you saving Chaos, he… he means everything to me."

Shadow takes a sip of his tea, "I can see that," he then smirked as he glanced over at the pink girl beside him, "I understand what that can be like."

Amy blushed a little as she rotated the cup, holding it with both hands. "So… uh… how is… everyone doing… ya know, back home."

Shadow chuckles at her awkwardness at asking that question. "Well, Not much has changed really. Sonic is still betting Eggman, tails is still building stuff, Knuckles is still parinoyed about the master emerald and Rouge is still a pain in the but." Shadow replied, trying to think of something new that might interest Amy. "I think I heard something about Tails and Cream dating" Shadow tried to recall what his blue rival had been blabbering about the last time they raised or as sonic called it hanging out.

"What!?" Amy said sounding both shocked and excited. She then squealed with delight "Oh, I always thought they were too cute to each other. Oh, and I missed out on seeing them go on their first date," Amy commented, she had always felt almost like a big sister to little Cream similar to how Sonic was like a big brother to Tails.

The smallest little hint of a smile appeared on shadow's face as he watched Amy's reaction. Secretly he had always loved seeing her smile, it always filed his heart with a warmth he could not explain. "I know that they miss you and they still care about you." Shadow then put the cup of still mostly untouched tea on the side table next to the couch.

Amy's joyful expression slowly faded at Shadow's last words, she also misses her friends quit a lot. But then she felt Shadow's hand on her check tiling her head to look up at him, "I also missed you Amy, more than you know."

Amy's eyes glistened with emotions as she looked up into his deep crimson eyes. "I missed you too shadow."

Both ruby and emerald eyes began to slowly lower as they drew ever closer, the hand on Amy's muzzle tenderly caressing her fur. "Sh-Shadow" she softly whispered as their lips were mear inches apart. That one, soft little statement was all the ebony male needed, he closed the remaining distance pressing his lips into hers as both their eyes closed.

This kiss was tender and sweet and despite the many years it felt as though no time had passed between them. The kiss was only broken for a fraction of a scent to claim some air before Shadow went back for a second more deeper kiss. Amy couldn't help but let out a small moan as she melted completely into male hedgehog's display of passion.

Shadow used his free hand to take the tea cup out from Amy's hands and placed it on the table next to his. He shifted himself off the couch not breaking their connection once as he moved in front of the girl. He placed his free hand on the cushen of the couch next to Amy as he tilted his head deepening the kiss even farther.

The pink hedgehog moved her hands up placing both of them on his chest, intangaling her fingers into his oh so soft white chest fur. Her gloves might have been on but her fingers could still remember the feeling of running thru those delicate white hairs. She moaned ever so slightly and the sweet sound was like music to Shadow's finely tuned ears, the sound encouraging him to continue further.

The black hedgehog's tongue began to lick at her lips as if begging for permission to enter her mouth witch was granted without hesitation. Shadow reveled in the sensation as his tongue slipped into his lovers delicate moth once again getting swept away with more amazing she tasted. Their tongues danced together, rolling, twisting, sliding and touching the other in any way they could think of as Shadow desperately tried to reclaim every bit of her mouth.

Shadow's hand on Amy's check slid down and started to work its way down her body tenderly caressing every part of her that he could touch. His other hand that was on the couch lifted up and found its way to the small of her back gently polling her away from the backrest of the couch and closer to himself. Amy let out another moan as her back arcked letting the male move her body as he pleased completely overtaken by the sensations and returning memories of their wonderful times together. Shadow himself couldn't help but to groan as his body was filled with adrenalin mixing with the heat and passion of the moment. The male hedgehog's nose twitched as he began to smell something he had not smelling in a very long time and it inflamed his already aroused body.

When Shadow moved her body even closer to him and Amy felt her inner thighs starting to press into his waist she gasped and pushed shadow back with all her strength knocking him back to land with his but on the coffee table, the expression on his face was complete confusion.

Amy quickly stood up as anger raged through her body. "How dare you, HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled, fists clenching at her sides and completely forgetting about the sleeping chaos in the loft space above them. "Do you really think you can just waltz back into my life and pretend like no time has passed, like nothing is even different?"

Shadow's expression stiffened as he stood up himself trying to hide his rapid poles, "If you recall YOUR the one who left."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T COME AFTER ME!" Amy yelled as tears build in her eyes.

"I searched for you for two years," Amy gasped a little hearing that and by the strange tone in shadow's voice, She had never heard so much… regret in his voice. Shadow takes a deep breath trying not to let himself get too emotional. "I thought I had found you a couple times but… you always seemed to elude me, that's when I realized you didn't want to be found. I figured if you were so desperate to stay hidden then you did not want me around."

Tears started to flow down the pink girls soft peach cheeks as Shadow glanced away from her. Amy could see the pain in his eyes and it was tearing her apart. She opened her mouth about to say something but didn't get the chance as Shadow continued. "But… I guess you found someone else to fill my place."

"You… YOU IDIOT," Amy yelled clamping her eyes shut and wrapping her arms in front of her stomach. "Just get out of here Shadow, get out and leave me alone!"

~End of Flashback~

"Looks like I have only made things worse," Shadow said and sighed, putting his hand up to his forehead, "what am I going to do now?"

Meanwhile Rouge had gotten a good distance away from Shadow not wanting him to over hear anything. She held her wrist with her communicator hidden under her glove up near her face. "HQ, this is agent Rouge reporting in."

There was first static from the other end before the voice of the same agent Shadow had reported to came over the line. "This is HQ, have you located and assesses the situation regarding Project Shadow?"

Rouge sighed in frustration at the comment. "how long does Shadow have to work for you people before he has earned the right to stop being called a project."

"Rouge, this is commander Towers, please get to your report."

"Oh, so they finally get me through to the big guy on top, don't I feel special"

"Just give your report agent, there are many people getting agitated about Project Shadows behavior."

"Yes, I found him, talked to him and there is absolutely no reason to panic. You know just as well as I do that Shadow has been going on missions like a bat outta hell for the last 4 years. He has been running himself raged for you people and he just wants a break. He still plans to come back to GUN once his business here is finished."

"And exactly what business is that?" The commander questioned in a very serious tone as if he suspected Shadow's business to be threat.

Rouge sighed a bit frustrated that she had to go into this much detail for the old human. "Look after Shadow finished his last mission he stumbled across an old flam, a girl he has not had contact with for many years. He just wants to get reacquainted with her, that's all. And before you say anything about it because I know you will, No I don't see anything coming of it seeing as how the girl has a new life and a new family. I just think Shadow needs to reconcile with that and start to move on."

"He should have known there are procedures in place to request a leave of absence, he can't just demand one anytime he wants."

Rouge smirked to herself, she knew she was starting to win. The commander had to be grasping at straws now if he expected Shadow of all people to follow procedures. Everyone in GUN knew that Shadow was a pretty wild agent and did not follow the rules or procedures well but his success rate and the number of agents lives he saved by taking on the more dangerous missions gave him a bit of leeway in such matters. "I agree he could have gone about it better but that can not be changed now. As I see it you have two options. One, send in squad after squad of your best soldiers expecting heavy casualties trying to extract him against his will and then trying to handle a pissed off Shadow after the fact. Or two, leave him here, let me monitor and keep you apprised of his waraboutd and just let him have this break to get over his old girl at which point he will return of his own accord and ready to get back to work."

There was a very long pose as Rouge could imagine Commander Towers passing around and carefully weighing the options. "Agent Rouge, you are now permanently assigned to keep track of Project Shadow, all your other missions will be re asides to other agents. Report to us anything remotely suspicious and if he starts acting out or causing any kind of disturbance we will send troops immediately"

"Affirmative, This is Rouge The Bat signing out," Rouge replied then turned off her communicator. "Well that is settled, fore now." She sighed and looked over at the horizon. "I wonder if Shadow has any idea how much I stick my neck out for him."

Rouge chuckles to herself thinking back to her old partners expression as he watched Amy and her son playing. "Looks like you are still crazy about her Shadow, but I think your going to need my help on this one. Time to put my skills to work and track down what Amy has been doing these last 6 years and try to find some allies from her new life to help me get them back together." She may have led the commander to believe there was no chance for something to happen but she could tell there still was hope.

* * *

**Pleas some one let me know if that seen in the flash back is too... sexual or the T rating. I have never been good at deciphering that stuff.**

Tell me what you think of this chapter. What's your favorite part… least favorite part…Leave a comment and you just may get shout out / response in the next chapter! (Yes I am still working on my spelling so please don't tell me that it's bad I already know that.)


	5. Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Amy and all other Sonic characters are all properties of Saga.

However the OC Chaos, is my creation and does belong to me.

**If you have not re-read chapter 1 sense the update there is a new sexy ShadAmy seen that was added to Chapter One. (Partly to get people's attention so they would ya know… actually read the story LOL )**

Amefloza13 \- Ya Rouge is definitely going to at least try to be helpful, she cares about Shadow and wants to see him be happy. And yes, Amy was about to crack before Shadow's little comment. But the thought that Amy got over him so fast and had sex with another guy is really hurting him. Thou he's trying his best to not let anyone see that he's hurting inside, ya know, typical shadow.

**shadamylove90 \- **Your whish is my command *wink***  
**

* * *

The next day Amy had left little Chaos over at one of her friends house before going into work. The day was rather normal as she set about getting the various guests there food. Suddenly a voice came from behind her, "So, this is where you have been hiding yourself" Amy turned around to see nun other then Rouge the bat standing behind her with a hand on her hip, "long time no see Amy Rose."

When Amy saw Rouge she was first excited to see an old friend again but that quickly fades as she sighed. "I should have known you would be in town as well. Did Shadow send you here to pacific me after that stunt he pulled a couple days ago?"

Rouge just chuckled at the hint of frustration in Amy's voice, "no he didn't send me… wait, what did he do this time?" Rouge asked rather confused, as far as she was aware all he had been doing was watching her from the roof.

"Oh nothing really," Amy said rolling her eyes, "just thinking he could come in out of nowhere and do whatever the hell he wanted to me." Rouge still looked a little confused and it was clear she wanted a little more detail so Amy sighed again. "I let him into my apartment to thank him for saving my son from an attacker and he just assumed that meant he could start getting frisky."

"Well, I know he missed you and he still has feelings for you, it only makes sense that he would want to try and see if you still felt the same for him," Rouge replied then quickly smirked. "And besides, if you still have feelings for him then I don't see a problem with it."

Amy sighed and picked up a menu from the waitress stand. "I wish I had more time to talk but unfortunately I have other customers to attend to. Please, let me show you to your table." She said putting on her best customer service voice and smile.

Rouge smirked realizing Amy was avoiding the answer to that, 'alright, I can play that game too' she thought as she nodded. "Yes, that would be lovely, I have been starving."

Amy led Rouge to a small both against the wall and handed her menu before heading off to help other customers. While Amy wasn't looking Rouge asked to speak to a manager in order to set her plan into motion. When Amy came back with the tea she had ordered, Rouge smiled up at her and motioned towards the set on the other side of the table. "Amy why don't you take a little break so we can catch up, It's been over 6 years sense we have had a chance to talk."

"I'm sorry Rouge but I can't, I'm at work" Amy tried to explain when her bossed walked over.

"Amy it's ok, it's a rather slow day and you have been working hard. Just take a break and talk to your friend, we got the rest," Her boss said with a smile then walked back to the office.

Amy blinked a little confused, "What was that about?"

"Oh, I just flashed her my G.U.N. badge and claimed I needed to talk to you for official government business," Rouge sad with a sly smirk and motioned to the seat. "So now you have no excuse not to talk to me."

Amy laughed a little shaking her head, "Still the same Rouge, always abusing anything you can to get what you want.

Rouge just shrugged not even going to try to deny it, "what can I say, If it works why change." The white bat takes a sip of her tea. "So, now that I have your attention again, what exactly is the problem with Shadow getting frisky?"

Amy folded her arms as a scowl came to her face, "Ya know, for someone who wasn't put up to this by Shadow you sure want to talk a lot about him."

"What can I say, he's hot," Rouge comments followed by taking a sip of her tea and watched Amy's amusing embarrassed reaction to her comment. "Oh come on, it's not like its a secret, everyone can see that."

Amy quickly put her hands over her face to try and hide the blush on her face at the thought of both how hot the crimson streaked hedgehog was and the idea that many other people saw him that way. "Pleas Rouge, I don't want to talk about Shadow!"

Rouge just smirked, there was no way she was going to let up that easily. She was going to get this conversation started whether Amy licked it or not. "Could dating Shadow really have been that bad?"

Amy gasped uncovering her face and looking over at rouge. "Oh no, nothing like that, it was wonderful, Shadow was wonderful. Dating him was like a dream, the best two years of my life. I will admit it started out a little strange and a bit awkward but once Shadow started to let his guard down I saw a different side to him. No one really knows how sweet Shadow can be. He didn't show that side of himself very much so when he did it... it was really special."

~ Flashback 1 Year after Shadow and Amy started dating~

"Now close your eyes," Shadow instructed as he pulled out a chaos emerald, "and don't open them till I tell you."

"Alright," Amy said as she closed her eyes and put her hands over them just to be safe. Shadow told her that he wanted to take her someplace special for their date today. The use of Chaos Control was quite common for Shadow to get them to their dates but this covering her eyes thing was definitely new, what could the sly male be planning this time.

Shadow put an arm around her before calling out the all too familiar phrase followed by a flash of light and the increasingly familiar sensations that came along with the rapid location change. The ebony hedgehog then put his other hand on her shoulder slightly adjusting her position and the direction she was facing to clearly optimize the effect once her eyes had opened.

Amy giggled about the action and thought Shadows behavior was a little silly but dared not mention that or take her hands off her eyes. Soon Shadow released his hold on her waste and shoulder to move them to cover her hands and hold onto them. He slowly lifted them away from her face as he whispered into her ear, "open your eyes."

Right before her eyes was the most beautiful waterfall Amy had ever seen in her life. Its waters cascaded over a cliff that was several feet above them and fell down to a small pool down several feet below them. The pool then opened out into a river that snakes through the surrounding forest. The two hedgehogs were standing on a rocky out crop from one of the adjacent valley walls that was level with the middle of the waterfall.

The sunlight beamed thou the light mist surrounding the falls created a rainbow. A light breeze blew past making the leaves of the trees rustle in the most soothing and peaceful sound. The air was crisp, clean and spelled of flowers, trees and water from the light mist.

This was the most magical place the pink female had ever seen in her life. Amy looked around in complete awe and wonder as she took in the sight. "Wow... Shadow, this is amazing," as she looked around Shadow was just looking at her, pleased that she was enjoying his surprise. "How did you ever find this place?"

Shadow let a small smile come to his face, "To be completely honest I didn't find it by myself. Although I did find the exact location, it was Maria who discovered it in one of her magazines about earth." Amy looked over at Shadow a bit surprised to hear him mention his long lost human friend, Shadow didn't talk about her much, even to Amy. "This is one of the places I had…" Shadow started to say but trailed off. He takes a long deep breath as he was trying to collect his emotions a bit before continuing, "I promised I would take her one day."

Amy's ears folded down as an expression of sympathy came to her face. "Shadow, if this hurts too much… we can go back."

The ebony male closed his eyes and shakes his head. "No, I want to Amy… Yes, it hurts knowing I cant bring Maria to these places but..." Shadow then opened his eyes looking into hers as he gently put a hand on Amy's check. "I recently realized I want to take you in her place and include you into something that is very special to me. Just as my promise to protect the earth I want to give this promise over to you."

Tears of joy had built up in Amy's eyes as she listened to Shadow's confession. She knew very well that Shadow was not the mushy type so something this sweet and sentimental meant a great deal. "Oh Shadow," Amy said feeling so very honored by Shadow's words. She threw herself into the ebony male wrapping her arms around him and resting her face on his chest. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Shadow takes a deep contented breath as he pulled the pink girl into a loving embrace. "I promise to show you every place that Maria and I had always dreamed we could see."

After a few moments of holding each other Amy pulled back a bit and looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye, "You really are amazing Shadow."

Shadow let a sly smirk come to his face, "Ya, I know, but I think the word you're looking for is ultimate," he joked around.

Amy gasped when she felt Shadow's hand quickly slid up her shirk and start playing with her tail, "You!" Amy exclaimed as she playfully slugged him in the arm, "your such a crazy little pervert."

"Only around you," Shadow admitted before putting a deep kiss on her lips.

~End of Flashback ~

"Wow," Rouge replied in shock by Amy's story almost having a hard time believing it, "You really do bring out the best in Shadow."

Amy giggled a little, "I learned a lot about Shadow, much more than I ever thought I would. I learned about his past and all the pain he went through in his life. He let me see into his heart and in time even let me start to help him heal. I liked spending time with him, he always made me feel safe and like nothing ells in the world mattered," Amy said as she thought back.

"And the sex must have been amazing," Rouge commented.

Amy got a dreamy look in her eyes, "Oh, more than I hade ever imagined...mem, Ultimate Lifeform indeed," She said as she almost melted into the bench. Suddenly she froze as a huge blush came to her face. She slowly glanced over at Rouge "uh… I mean."

Rouge just chuckled a little as she smiled to the even more pink than normal girl, "don't worry, it's nothing new, I always imagined he must be good."

Amy tilted her head to the side a bit looking completely confused, "What do you mean imagined, I thought that... you and Shadow...?"

Rouge chuckled at Amy's approach to that question. "Ya, a lot of people thought that way too, but no, we were never anything more than teammates, possibly friends. For a long time I just thought he wasn't interested in any sort of romantic relationship, that is until I learned he was dating you. I guess he's just picky."

Amy sighed and looked down at the table, "I can't be the only girl Shadow has been interested in, I mean come on, it's been over 6 year and there are lots of girls out there."

Rouge gently put her tea down on the table getting Amy to look back up at her, "girl, Shadow is still crazy about you, he never stopped. Never once did he even consider taking another partner and believe me, I tried," Rouge admitted trying to not only seduce Shadow herself but also trying to set him up with other girls. "I can bet you he hasn't had sex sense the last time he was with you. For a male as virile as Shadow must be to be celibate for over 6 years… if that's not devotion I don't know what is."

Rouge watched as Amy's ears folded down as her face flares with a blush and a look of regret and even a little guilt. "As I see it you should just attribute Shadow's assuming behavior the other day to an excessive buildup of sexual desire. Thou I am guessing that you might have given him some mixed signals by not resisting his advances."

Amy takes a deep breath as she slumped further down into both, "not in the slightest," her voice sounded rather embarrassed to say that.

Rouge chuckles at the even brighter blush on the face of her friend sitting across from her, "and I'm guessing it's been a while for you as well."

Amy let her head flop down so her forehead hit the table, "is it that obvious?"

Rouge picked her tea up and takes another sip, "only because I know you so well Amy." Rouge then puts the cup down and leans back putting her arms behind her back "I also know that when someone finally manages to uncork that bottle," Rouge started to blush a little herself at that thought "oh, what a lucky woman that will be."

Amy nearly moaned just at the thought of what Rouge was suggesting by managed to keep it quiet. "he just… needs to move on, find a girl…" Amy said not picking her head up from the table "I don't know… better than me. He is the ultimate life form after all… he deserves better than a scrawny little pink hedgehog."

Rouge looks at her both confused and stunned at that response "Is that why you left? Because you thought you weren't good enough for Shadow?"

Amy takes a long deep breath not looking over at rouge, "That was… part of it," She finally admitted. "Like I said before, dating Shadow was like a dream. We had a lot of fun and enjoyed spending time together," Amy then blushed again, "and yes… the sex was mind blowing. That was enough for Shadow, but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted a relationship that was about more then just sex. I wanted more of a commitment, something more permanent, some way to know for sure that he really would always be there for me. But Shadow told me several times that he would not marry me."

Rouge then put her hand up as Amy looked up at her. "That line might work on anyone ells Amy but it won't work on me. I was a team with Shadow back then remember, he told me more than you know and even asked me for occasional advice. He knew how much you dreamed of getting married and having a family and it was killing him inside knowing he couldn't give that to you."

Amy looked back down at her hands on the table, she very clearly remembered Shadow explaining his reasons to her.

~ Flashback ~

Shadow and Amy were walking down the street in town trying to pick a new place to eat when Amy noticed a new display in the window of a designer dress store. She ran over and looked at the beautiful white lace dress and matching vail in awe. As she looked at it she started to also see her reflection in the window and it was almost as if she could see herself warring it.

Shadow just sighed a little frustrated from where he had been standing before she darted away, "don't get any ideas Rose."

Amy let out a disappointed sigh as Shadow's words snapped her back to reality. "I'm just looking at it mister grumpy," she replied in a pouty voice.

"I don't want you getting your hopes up for something that could never happen," Shadow replied in a matter of fact sort of way.

The pink female's ears dropped at his words, she knew shadow had explained this before but it still made her sad to hear it. She slowly turned back towards Shadow. "But"

"No buts Amy, I have told you before, I can't get married," Shadow abruptly reminded her folding his arms across his chest. "I am still legally classified as an experiment of Professor Gerald Robonick, I don't have the same rights as a mobian." Amy could tell by the tone in his voice he hated think about this rather demeaning concept, let alone talk about it. "I could go to court to get that changed but G.U.N. would do everything to prevent it and possibly use the court to try and force me back into a lab somewhere to continue experimenting on me." Shadow had to pose as a shutter went down his spine and despite trying his best to hide it the fact was clear, that though terrified him.

Shadow shook his head a bit to clear that thought from his mind in order to continue. "But even if I become a full fledged Mobian citizen with all the rights that come along I still could not officially marry you. G.U.N. would never allow an agent of my rank or ability to enter into any kind of legal arrangement that could be traced by enemy operatives. On top of that I have many enemies - including GUN - that would hunt you down the moment they found out we were together and I can't risk you getting in the middle of their efforts to get to me."

Amy takes a long defeated breath, she knew his arguments were very valid but that didn't make the concept - that she could never marry the man she loved - hurt any less. "I… I understand," She replied, trying not to let her disappointment and sadness show to much. "I'm sorry that you have to keep explaining it."

Shadow lets out a deep breath then walked over to her and put his arms around the deflated girl, "I'm sorry that I can't let you have what you want, but I will try to make up for it somehow."

~end of Flashback ~

"What I don't understand is why your pushing him away. It's clear he wants you, he wants you bad and it's obvious to me now that you still have intense feelings for him. So what is it that's holding you back?"

"It's… complicated Rouge… mistakes were made that can't be so easily pushed to the side or forgotten. There are things that are just… too hard to deal with." Amy replied but by the tone in her voice it sounded like there was more to the story than just that. "While there are times that I do wish I could go back and be with Shadow again I just… I don't think I can."

Amy then takes a deep breath and stands up, "Amy wait" Rouge said trying to keep her from leaving.

"I'm sorry Rouge, I really do have to get back to work," Amy said as she got out of the both and picked up her empty tea cup. "Maybe before you finish your mission we can talk again, But… maybe about something other than Shadow, Ok?

Rouge sighed realizing the pink hedgehog was clearly overwhelmed with emotions at the moment. "Alright, I guess I will let you get back to work, but we will talk again." Amy replied with a smile before heading back to work. After getting the bill rogue left money on the table and starts to walk out.

As Rouge was walking past the waitress stand an orange and yellow female hedgehog got her attention, "excuse me, I noticed you talking to Amy, are you a friend of hers?"

Rouge was a little surprised at first but decided to see where this was going "Ya, I am Rouge the bat, I was her friend many years ago."

The girl's eyes light up with excitement, "My name is Samantha and I hope this doesn't sound too forward but If your willing to wait for me to get off in a half an hour then we could talk and maybe think of some way to help Amy."

Rouge just smiled to herself, things couldn't be going better if she had planned it out herself, "alright, I will wait."

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. What's your favorite part… least favorite part…Leave a comment and you just may get shout out / response in the next chapter! (Yes I am still working on my spelling so please don't tell me that it's bad I already know that.)**


End file.
